La Guerra de los Pasteles
by AlexBeatlemaniaca
Summary: Cuando me contaron esta historia, pensé: "¿Una Guerra de los Pasteles? ¿Acaso se lanzaron pasteles los unos a los otros? Pues sí, algo así fue." Que va sobre aquella lucha de nombre curioso y de causas serias, pero viniendo de México y Francia podría esperar cosas más extrañas. Porque nunca una guerra fue tan dulce y un pastel tan amargo.
1. Chapter 1

_La idea de este Fanfic surgió, como no podría ser de otra forma tratándose del fandom de Hetalia, en una de mis clases de Historia de México mientras pensaba: "Esto sería demasiado gracioso sí apareciera en Hetalia... Muy bien, ¡tengo un nuevo fic sobre el cual trabajar!"_

 _Así pues, espero que disfruten leyendo este fic tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo esta bizarra versión de un hecho histórico bastante curioso._

 _Todos los personajes, y el concepto de México como personaje aunque no sea cannon, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

 **La Guerra de los Pasteles.**

Corría el año de 1836 y México paseaba sola, por las calles de Tacubaya, en una carreta. Antes de doblar una esquina ella baja del vehículo asegurándose de no pisar la falda blanca del vestido y dobla hacia la derecha de la intersección, a una calle con numerosos restaurantes a los que de vez en cuando hecha algunas miradas, pero es el escaparate de una pastelería amarilla la que llama su atención.

Sin duda los postres detrás del cristal lucían realmente apetitosos y había unos impresionantes pasteles de fiesta, pero nada de eso fue lo que la hizo entrar a la tienda. Dentro del local un grupo de hombres, ─ a los que México reconoció por ser algunos de los oficiales de Santa Anna─, discutían airadamente con el pastelero, quién no dejaba de amenazar con vetarlos del local.

Los oficiales eran cuatro hombres vestidos con sus ropas de civiles pero cada uno con sus condecoraciones de oficial sobre el saco, soltaban carcajadas sonoras y tomaban lo que se les apetecía de los escaparates de la pastelería o de los carritos que sacaban el pan recién hecho de la cocina. Nadie del personal se atrevía a pedirles que se calmaran hasta que llegó el chef, un hombre extranjero de mediana estatura, corpulento y con un bigotito bastante cómico en su cara redonda.

─ ¡Les he dicho que ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí hasta que no me paguen todo lo que han consumido!

─Ja este hombre obviamente no sabe con quién está hablando.─ Dice uno de los hombres de Santa Anna, otros dos se ríen con el comentario. ─Vamos Don, no se enoje ya le pagaremos después…

El oficial toma una fresa de un pastel de dos pisos, mandado a hacer para una fiesta por lo que se podía ver en la inscripción de este, y se relame los dedos con descaro; el chef lo mira indignado, por no decir exasperado, e incluso puede notarse una vena palpitante en su frente. Justo cuando otro de los hombres iba a tomar un pastelillo del carro, el chef lo aparta de su alcance con un gesto brusco.

─ ¡Oh _mon dieu,_ eso han dicho desde hace un mes! ¿Acaso saben cuántas ganancias he perdido solo con lo que ustedes consumen?

México se acerca a los hombres, el que hablaba con el pastelero la reconoce inmediatamente y le ofrece su mano en señal de saludo, ella en cambio mira con displicencia al oficial y a sus compañeros.

─ ¿Podría decirme a que se debe este escándalo, oficial? Están ahuyentando a la clientela del señor con todo esto.

─ Sucede que estos hombres vienen cada semana aquí y comen todo lo que les apetece, ¡pero siguen sin pagarme nada de lo que se han llevado!─ Replica el enfadado chef, cuyo rostro está hirviendo. México deja escapar un suspiro, seguro que el hombre no está exagerando nada de lo que dice pues conoce bien las malas costumbres de los oficiales de querer pasarse de listos con todo aquel que se cruce en su camino.

─Bueno, no deberíamos hacer de esto un asunto más grande, ellos pagaran la deuda y ya está. Problema solucionado…

─Ojalá fuera tan fácil como eso. ─ Dice una voz detrás de ella. Al local acaba de entrar un hombre rubio de cabello largo y barba rala, muy bien vestido, tiene un fuerte acento francés, más marcado que el del chef, pero aun así no tiene mala pronunciación en español.

México lo reconoce rápidamente, le había visto muchas veces en la casa de España.

─ ¿Francia?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ _Salut le Mexique_. ─Se acerca galantemente a ella y le besa el dorso de la mano. Él sonríe un poco de lado, ella aparta la vista un momento y acierta a devolverle la sonrisa amablemente. ─Vengo a resolver algunos asuntos, el embajador ha hecho una llamada a París recientemente así que pensé que sería mejor venir yo mismo.

─ ¿Y esos asuntos tienen algo que ver con este pequeño conflicto?

─ ¡Este no es un pequeño asunto, señora! Mi negocio está a punto de quebrar _à cause de ce groupe d'idiots. ─_ Interrumpe el pastelero, levantando más la voz.

A México le molesta el tono en que le habla el pastelero, pero respira hondo e intenta no salir de sus casillas.

─Bueno, señor, ¿Cuánto es lo que le deben estos hombres? Espero no le ofenda la pregunta, pero parece un asunto serio.

─ _Le Monsieur_ Remontel está solicitando una indemnización de nada más que 60,000 pesos.─ Intervino Francia fingiendo un poco la voz como si fuera algo sin importancia, pero México casi se va de espaldas al escuchar la cifra solicitada.

Francia, se comporta como un "caballero" y le acerca una silla a la señorita para que se siente en la mesa de madera continua a la puerta de salida. Le da una indicación al pastelero en francés, el cual parece un poco mosqueado, pero ya que los hombres de Santa Anna han optado por salir de ahí en cuanto México ha amenazado con bajarles el rango a todos ellos y privarlos de sus privilegios de militares, el señor Remontel obedece al rubio y desaparece dentro de la cocina para dejar a las dos naciones charlar a solas.

─Francia… 60 000 pesos es una suma muy grande sólo por un montón de pasteles, no pueden estar hablando en serio, además la situación económica aquí es difícil desde que me volví independiente.─ Dice la castaña con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

Francia sonríe de lado pues México, sin querer, ha dado justo en el calvo con ese comentario. Es precisamente por el hecho de que en ese año España por fin haya reconocido su independencia que él podía ir a hacer acto de presencia en las nuevas naciones libres de América y obtener un poco de aquello que convirtió a España en la potencia mundial anteriormente. Por más que España fuese su gran amigo seguía sintiendo cierto resentimiento hacia él y el cejotas por acaparar casi todo el continente para ellos solos.

─Verás _mon cher_ no quiero ser molesto contigo, hasta ahora creo que tenemos buenas relaciones…Diplomáticas, claro, pero el señor Remontel no es el único con exigencias, al parecer a Deffaudis le han estado mandando una serie de reclamaciones por parte de comerciantes franceses aquí. Esas noticias llegaron a París y sencillamente creo que no debería ignorarlas.

México se reclina en su asiento y se cruza de brazos, fastidiada.

─Escucha, Francis, entiendo de que tengas que atender a las exigencias de tu gente pero, ¡no le puedo cobrar al Estado 60 000 pesos por unos pasteles! A diferencia de mi vecino del norte yo aún no logro recuperarme de mi independencia. Además los texanos se han puesto un tanto insurrectos, es decir los forasteros gringos no están cumpliendo con las disposiciones que habíamos acordado, las tachan de injustas y ¡no se quieren volver al catolicismo!...─ Evidentemente México había sacado de España eso de salirse del tema principal y comenzar a hablar sobre todas las penas que los aquejan.

Francis hace un esfuerzo por reprimir la risa así que opta por tomar el asunto de otra forma, se le acerca un poco más con su silla y enrosca uno de los risos oscuros de ella entre sus dedos.

─Veo que no te convence del todo pero quizás podríamos llegar a otro tipo de acuerdo…─Susurra Francia con ese tono que a cualquiera le viene provocando un ataque al corazón. ─Tal vez si discutiéramos más sobre nuestro territorio nacional y menos de economía nos entenderíamos mejor _belle._

Desde la cocina, _Monsieur_ Remontel, escucha el sonido de una silla de madera estrellarse contra el piso y un quejido medio ahogado venir desde la parte delantera del local, su instinto francés le hace ignorar por completo el ruido y concentrarse únicamente en el suflé que prepara.

Y sí obviamente la silla que callo fue la de Francia a quien México le corto la respiración con un buen puñetazo en el estómago y no con un beso como seguro hubiera preferido el rubio.

México le lanza una mirada asesina, sus mejillas aún están rojas entre la pena y el coraje. El rubio se repone un poco y se levanta.

─Creo que ese es un no…─ Dice riéndose un poco, con cinismo aparte.

─Puedes decirle a Deffaudis y a tu jefe que no me interesa escuchar de nuevo sobre este asunto y que no pienso pagarles sus pomposos dulces a nadie.

Los ojos azules de él siguen con la vista a la mexicana hasta que ella sale del local. Suelta un suspiro de exasperación y se aprieta un poco las cienes, en un gesto muy al estilo de cierto austriaco, no está para nada contento y tengan por seguro que no va a dejar las cosas así, después de todo Napoleón le había enseñado que todo lo que quería podía ser suyo. Sólo necesitaba un poco de persuasión y, tal vez, unos cañones implicados.

* * *

 _Sí les ha gustado el capítulo, dejen un comentario para que a Francia se le bajen las ínfulas exapansionistas..._


	2. Chapter 2

_La segunda parte._

 _"Todos los personajes, incluyendo el concepto del personaje de México. le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya"._

* * *

1838.

Se escuchaba un golpeteo en la ventana de su habitación. Era muy temprano por la mañana ni siquiera había amanecido aún, entonces ¿Quién venía a despertarla a estas horas criminales?

México se levantó de la cama para asomarse a la ventana. Era un pueblerino que trabajaba en el puerto de la ciudad Veracruzana en la que estaba pasando unos días.

─ ¡Oye! ¡Deja esas piedras que me vas a romper un cristal!

─Perdóneme usted, doñita, pero hay una emergencia en el puerto… ¡Necesitamos que venga! ─Dijo el muchacho que no podía ser mayor de diecisiete años seguro. En realidad era curioso que la llamaran "señora" los jóvenes pues, al menos en apariencia, ella lucía como una joven de unos veintitantos años aproximadamente. Pero claro el título era por mero respeto y después de un tiempo, cuando los ciudadanos con los que tenía trato regularmente se volvían mayores y comenzaban a envejecer, perdían esa costumbre.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ ¡Hay unos barcos grandotes llenos de gabachos cerrando el puerto!, andan armados y se niegan a irse. Ya vienen nuestras tropas en camino para enfrentarse con ellos, pero un güero quiere hablar con usted…

Un rubio, grandes barcos con gente armada bloqueando el puerto... Todo esto le suena demasiado a ése tipo de acento flemático que justo ahora provoca que le hierva la sangre solo de pensar en su voz gangosa y en aquellos ojos cobalto llenos de deseo.

Ella le indica al muchacho que puede irse y que estará en el puerto lo más pronto posible, después llama a un par de las señoritas que cuidan la casa y les pide que le ayuden a vestirse rápidamente, se abstiene de usar un vestido o falda y en cambio pide un par de pantalones del fondo del armario.

─ ¡Pero, señora, como ira a salir usted con eso! ¡No es un atuendo propio para una señorita y menos para la más importante del país!…─ Se escandalizo la dama de llaves al ver a la representante de la nación con el cabello rizado sujeto en lo alto de la cabeza, unos pantalones cafés debajo de unas botas negras bastante altas y una blusa blanca de algodón con cuello en V debajo de una casaca militar que parecía ser la de un hombre pero más ajustada.

─No se preocupe, doña Dolores, no voy a una cena ni tampoco a una cita y para solucionar los asuntos del Estado me basta con un par de pantalones. ─ Dijo México y le sonrío a la señora que le miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras.─ ¿Dónde están las armas de la casa?

La mujer señalo con cansancio un armario pegado a la pared del pasillo debajo de las escaleras techadas. México abrió el armario con la llave que le dio la mujer y extrajo una espada y un rifle, medito un momento qué podría esperarle cuando llegara al puerto así que se llevó ambos y salió por el gran portón de madera de la finca.

. . .

Al encaminarse al puerto México reconoció que la mujer definitivamente tenía razón sobre que su atuendo no era el apropiado para salir. Las botas se le antojaban ostentosas y la casaca puesta era simplemente agobiante con el húmedo calor de la costa.

En el puerto había todo un alboroto, la gente corría de un lado a otro, algunos llegaban para intentar ayudar a defender su lugar de trabajo otros se apresuraban a cerrar tiendas y a ocultarse en sus casas pero por supuesto no faltaban la gran cantidad de mirones que observaban todo desde las casas que tenían balcones y ventanas con vista a la calzada del puerto. Ya se podían observar los primeros enfrentamientos entre las tropas francesas y mexicanas. Bien, definitivamente el dialogo con el europeo no iba a ser muy largo…

Fue cuando paso de largo una arrinconada, que dos hombres franceses le obstruyeron el paso, ella rápidamente se puso a la defensiva y tomo el mango de su espada haciendo amago de estar lista en cualquier momento para luchar. Uno de los hombres le indico en español muy básico que Francis le esperaba dentro del camarote del capitán de uno de los barcos, ella se preguntó por qué habría de confiar en esos dos hombres y fue entonces que el compañero que no hablaba español le entrego un lirio blanco con una nota atada en el tallo de la flor en la que Francia le pedía que se reuniera con él en el barco y la flor era para darle su palabra de que no intentaría capturarla adentro.

─Llévenme donde está él. ─Suspiro México, sosteniendo la flor con una mano y arrugando el papel con la otra. Ambos soldados se encaminaron por la calle aledaña al puerto y la llevaron a un gran buque que no tenía a nadie más en cubierta, salvo dos guardias que cuidaban el camarote del capitán, donde México suponía que debía estar Francia esperándola.

. . .

Ella iba completamente seria y concentrada en su misión diplomática de sacar a los franceses de sus costas y de no ceder ante sus absurdas peticiones pero lo que vio al entrar al camarote le dejo descolocada cuanto menos.

Ahí estaba Francia, sentado en la cabecera de una mesa atiborrada de dulces que ocupaba casi todo el largo de la estancia y a los lados pequeños carritos con más pasteles; la saludo quitándose el bicornio de la cabeza en un gesto de galantería y le dedicó una sonrisita hipócrita. Su actitud desencajaba con el contexto, era como si le estuviera invitando a una merienda de lo más casual, ignorando completamente el desarrollo de la batalla que libraban las tropas de ambos países allá a fuera. Llevaba un impecable traje de gala militar, con los colores de su bandera, del tipo de atuendo que en realidad nadie usaría en una batalla exceptuando a algún aristócrata pomposo de hace tres décadas.

La escena surrealista y cargada de un flamante cinismo, "justo el tipo de cosas con las que le gusta jugar al francés", pensó México.

─ ¡Vaya! Me sorprendes, Francia, sabía que te gusta la repostería. Pero me temo, cielo, que si te embutes todo esto tu sólito vas a perder la buena figura de la que tanto te jactas…

La morena entró con cautela, buscando con la mirada alguna trampilla o armario de donde pudieran salir soldados franceses que intentaran atraparla.

─ Siempre es un gusto para mi verte, _ma jolie femme,_ desde nuestro último encuentro créeme que no he podido dejar de pensar en tu exuberante presencia y esperaba que hoy fueras mi acompañante para degustar todas delicias que hoy te puedo ofrecer…─ el francés se levantó de su silla y se acercó con parsimonia a la nación femenina. Había un tono enigmático en su voz, posible pero ella no se podía engatusar por su juego léxico. Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa aunque, posteriormente, México podría decir que nunca conoció a ninguna nación que manipulara tan bien el lenguaje como lo hacía Francia, terminaría bailando con el diablo si no lo analizaba atentamente.

─ Guarda tus flirteos para después. Tenía entendido que estaba aquí para resolver un estúpido conflicto que tú iniciaste… Pero, ya que obviamente no se trata de eso, creo que podría ponerme cómoda. Es una pena que intento cuidar mi cintura y estoy abstemia de pasteles.

Ella mostró una sonrisa astuta y se alejó de la puerta para evitar un arrinconamiento y quedarse sin salida, después de todo Francia no iría directo al grano en ese momento. El galo la siguió con la vista desde el extremo de la mesa en la que estaba, la vio tomar un pastelillo con mucha crema encima pero no hizo nada más con él salvo observarlo muy detenidamente como si con la vista quisiera saber que ingredientes tenía.

─ Te noto tensa, _amour,_ ¿es que no te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo? ─ Francia rodeo la mesa para llegar a ella que empezó a girar en las orillas de la mesa en una absurda persecución en círculos. ─ Porque tú me gustas mucho, México, así que ¿Por qué no accedes a mis peticiones y continuamos estando en paz?

Ella se erizo como un gato y empujo su cuerpo hacia el frente de la mesa cual pantera y le enterró el postre en la cara.

─Eso sería hacer lo que tú quieres y en este momento no permito que nadie me ordene que hacer, guapo.

Francia soltó un bufido mientras se quitaba la crema de la cara y dirigió sus ojos hacia aquel par de orbes de chocolate que, en cuanto se cruzaron con los del francés, advirtieron la gelatina voladora que se fue a estrellar en la pared que tenía detrás, agachándose justo a tiempo. Así era como, dentro del camarote, un par de niños muy grandes libraban una batalla muy diferente a la que ocurría en el exterior simultáneamente.

Ella se burlaba de su mala puntería, pero no le duro mucho su atuendo sin manchar, pues la última tarta que le lanzo al francés cayó directamente en SU cabello y fue cuando el hombre de verdad se puso serio. Podrías hacerle lo que sea pero… ¡Jamás en la vida le arruines el estilo a Francia!, una lección valiosa que sólo se aprende por las malas. Fue entonces que, con perfecta puntería, Francia lanzó una bandeja de suflé que le lleno a México toda la cabeza de chocolate blanco, ahora su traje verde manchado de blanco y su cara roja como un _jitomate_ le dieron a México la apariencia tricolor de su bandera.

Llegados al punto en el que no quedaba prácticamente nada que lanzarse entre sí (después de que habían roto todos los platos de cerámica y tomaron como escudos las bandejas de plata) dejaron caer la mesa de lado y ambos sacaron sus espadas para batirse en duelo. México se lanzó a atacar primero, no podía darle ninguna ventaja al barbudo, quien era claramente superior que ella en esgrima.

Aunque ella hacía todos sus esfuerzos por no ceder en la batalla, Francia sabía que ese duelo lo tenía prácticamente ganado, no solo era porque los duelos en espada eran su especialidad y su técnica era mejor que la de ella, estaba el hecho de que comenzaba a verse el agotamiento en su rostro y era demasiado notorio el esfuerzo que hacía para mover su espada. En ese momento, hubo un estruendo que sacudió el barco… Ella se quedó de piedra esperando que no fuera lo que creía que era. Menos de un minuto después un sonido igual resonó en el buque y a continuación le siguieron más cañonazos.

Él aprovecho el momento de distracción de la muchacha y le dio un golpe con la espada que la tiro de espaldas, un golpe del cual la mexicana ya no pudo reponerse. Intento con desesperación levantarse de nuevo, pero un dolor punzante en su costado se lo impedía, sentía como la herida le quemaba la piel y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella y sus tropas ya no podían seguir luchando, el oponente era superior y ella estaba destrozada.

Francia colocó la espada de bajo de su mentón y uso la punta para levantar su barbilla sin amenazar realmente en enterrar el filo en su cuello. Cuando ella alzó la vista se encontró con los ojos de la joven inyectados en sangre, con lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse ante el dolor agonizante, finalmente alcanzó a sacar un pañuelo blanco del saco y levantar por fin los brazos en señal de rendición.

─ Sé reconocer cuando he perdido una batalla, pero no puedo culparme a mí misma por intentar vencerte aun cuando me llevabas ventaja. ─ Dice México en el tono más solemne que puede. Para este punto Francis ya ha retirado la espada de su mentón así que ella se levanta cuidadosamente. ─Tú ganas esta vez, así que, vamos a terminar con esta pelea absurda por favor.

En el exterior aún se escuchaban los cañonazos y el bullicio de la gente. Cuando el rubio suelta su espada y se acerca a la mujer herida, todo el sonido proveniente del exterior se apaga por un momento, el tiempo se detiene en un instante, excepto para aquellos a quienes el tiempo no rige su existencia.

En absoluto silencio el rubio le abrazó los hombros cuidando de no lastimarla más y, aunque el primer instinto de la mexicana era apartarse, se quedó quieta y ella misma cerró la distancia que separaba sus rostros, acercando la cara del francés en un gesto un poco brusco. Dándole un beso con el sabor a la derrota, a su orgullo herido y también a chocolate, nunca un beso había sido tan amargo ni tampoco tan "dulce".

─No pensé que de verdad fueras a hacerlo… ─Susurro Francia, cuando ella se separó, relamiéndose, feliz de haber ganado.

Quiso envolverla con su brazo de nuevo, pero ella se apartó limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la manga.

─Sí ya tienes lo que querías, lárgate. ─ Y sin más, ella salió del camarote del barco, mientras tanto Francia esbozó una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

* * *

 _Bueno es aquí donde termina nuestra historia, pero ¿continuará? Francia es un personaje interesante que siempre está buscando más, así que no podría quedarse satisfecho así de fácil..._

 _De verdad espero que les haya gustado esta historia, sólo quería contarles mi perspectiva sobre este hecho histórico de mi país que siempre me ha parecido bastante curioso porque, ¿cuantas guerras se han peleado con pasteles en vez de balas? Bueno en realidad ninguna pero hubiera sido gracioso que así fuera._

 _Sí les gusto el fic, de verdad agradecería muchísimo_ _que me dejaran sus comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones_ _para una secuela... Y sus criticas_ _siempre que sean con fines constructivos, porque yo también quiero mejorar lo que escribo._

 _Nos leeremos en la siguiente historia, les mando un beso grande a todos aquellos lectores que han leído hasta aquí._


End file.
